Blackmail
by Yazzy
Summary: Nothing actually happens, but there's quite a lot of...innuendo. Just a short TalaBryan from Bryan's POV. Tala has to blackmail Bryan into dancing... yaoi, in case you didn't guess


Ooh, Tala's a slut! This is the closest I've ever come to writing a lemon...nothing actually happens, but...well, you'll see.

* * *

You're dancing. And it's driving me insane. You're really good; you know just how to move to catch people's attention. I don't think you'd be so willing to shake your hips about like that if you knew you'd attracted the attention of someone widely acknowledged to be your best friend. But I can't help but stare. You're all in black, hair smoothed down, clothes tight...too tight...they leave far too little to the imagination...

You're like a red-haired devil, enticing people and making them come to dance in the flames with you. Because that's where you are, Tala- in the flames. You've spent your life being a selfish bitch, but hell, you're a selfish bitch who knows how to dance. You smile at me, a smile full of friendly, platonic love.

I feel an extreme urge to go over there and kiss that brotherly smile off your face, but I somehow don't think you'd appreciate it... You're coming over, grinning.

"Not dancing?"

"No. You're doing enough for the both of us."

"Ooh, acid! Come on, come and dance!"

You're so used to getting what you want... Well you'll just have to try harder if you want me to dance, won't you? "I don't dance."

"C'mon, get up!" You grab my arm and try to pull me up. A smirk settles on my lips. I let myself go limp, taunting and teasing you. Oh how I'd love to tease you more...alone...and in other ways... I stiffen as you sit on my lap, grinding your backside into my crotch. Are you doing it intentionally?

But...I think not. I know for a fact you have the numbers of at least three girls in your pocket. I watched you accept them. I will myself to keep control- I don't want to have to explain to you why I suddely have an enormous erection. Your hands skim across your legs and down onto mine as you wriggle further down, settling yourself between my thighs and squeezing them hard. "If you dance, you get laid..." You whisper. I gawp at you. "You heard right, Bryan. Don't pretend you haven't been staring, because we both know you have. So do you want to get fucked or not?"

"You're..."

"Gay? Absolutely. I just love a nice firm chest..." You accompany your comment with another squeeze of my thighs.

"But...those girls..."

"Are never going to hear from me again."

"But...why didn't you say anything!" You lean back, head resting on my shoulder. Your lips are parted, your eyes half-lidded...you look so...sexual...

"I wanted to be sure..." You lick your lips and push yourself backwards, making me gasp. I can feel myself getting hard with your forced contact.

"Tala...oh shit...I want you..."

"Then you have to dance."

"Tala...please...I can't dance with you with a hard on. People'll see!" I hiss. Oh please God don't say you're going to leave me like this... You turn your head and nibble at my neck, making me gasp with shock. "If we dance close enough no-one will notice. Just one little dance, Bryan...one little dance, and this..." You rub your rear end against my throbbing erection. "Will go away..."

"Tala...oh God..." You carry on squeezing and caressing until I'm almost mad with need. I stand up, grasping you against myself and pushing you out onto the dancefloor. "You manipulative little slut..."

"Mm, and don't you want me." Tala, you're so shameless...even with all these people watching you're grinding yourself up against me, without abandon, or doubt...without caring... I can hear the song slipping into a coda and sigh with relief. It's almost over... A few more seconds agony, and then... It's over.

"Okay, so you've kept your end of the deal...now I'll keep mine. Come on." You're pulling me off the floor, towards the lift. I grab you and pick you up, letting you stab the button for our floor and then pinning you against the lift wall, kissing you fiercely. You laugh and buck against me, making me moan loudly. The lift stops and we fall out of it, staggering towards our room.

Eventually you open the door and we fall inside, onto the bed. Somehow I end up below you but I'm too aroused to care. I need something...anything... Your fingers grasp my zip and I nod. "Yes..."

"No, Bryan..." You pin my hands above me. There is a sudden click, and a pressure around my wrist. Handcuffs? You lean over me and turn out the light...

fin


End file.
